silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Xilax the Hedgehog
Xilax is the father of Shima and Hali. History New history soon Appearence Xilax is a a black furred demon hedgehog with red, purple and green areas in his fur. His quills go back like Sonic's, but quickly curve up at the back like hooks. There are only two, and they both have purple streaks on them. He then has a tuft of green fur on the top of his head with a long, red strand underneath that goes into black and purple hair that goes between his eyes, but it doesn't cover them. He has two strands of red hair on teh sides of his face and two, small black quills behind them. His muzzle is the regular peach colored, as well as the inside of his ears. The whites of his eys are yellow, and his eyes are blood red. He has green tips of each of his eyes. Around Xilax's neck is a green choker, and he has two spiked armbands on his arms. He has black streaks on his arms as well. His gloves are gray with a green and black square in the middle, and the cuffs are purple with a gold area around them that spikes up at the sides. Xilax has a red tail, and he has six back quills on his back, three on each side. There is a red design on his chest: an upside down red cresent and a red triangle. His teeth are pointed and sharp. He wears green boots with metal straps on them, and there is a green and purple zizag pattern at the bottoms of them in the front. Personality Xilax is a cruel, cold-hearted person. He likes to play with his victims, especially Shima. He is merciless and cruel, and always wants to get his own way. He also likes to manipulate people into doing what he wants, often tricking them or possesing them. If something has gotten out of his control, he tries his best get the situation under his control. Forms Dark Xilaxius Reborn In this form, Xilax is at his most powerful. He grows large, tattered demon wings that become larger than his body, large horns on his head, and a long tail with three spikes on each side. His claws grown out to rip through his gloves, giving him ripped fingerless gloves. Xilax alwso grows large claws on his feet, so his boots rip apart and the metal straps wrap themselves around his legs. His voice gets warped and demonic, sounding a bit like Black Doom's. Abilities and Weaknesses Chaos Powers These abilities of Xilax's are capable by using his Chaos powers and energy. Chaos Missile Xilax's signature move. This attack is similar to Shadow's Chaos Spear, though instead of being spear-shaped, it is shaped like a war missile. It does the same amount of damage as Chaos Spear. Chaos Control Another of Xilax's signature moves. This can only be used when Xialx has a Chaos Emerald. It allows him to teleport to far places, mostly places he had been to before. This is more for defense for Xilax to get away to safety. Unlike others, he does not need to say "Chaos Control" to use this ability. Chaos Blast A powerful attack that can destroy almost anything. This attack delivers a powerful blast of Chaos energy that comes from Xilax's hands and is very destructive. He can use it when he has at least one Chaos Emerald or gets an adreneline spike. Chaos Aura More of a defense attack than anything. Xilax becomes surrounded in a black aura, which can withstand most attacks. The stronger the aura is, the easier it is for him to get tired. It is easier for him to put one small layer of the shield at a time instead of many layers at once. Other Abilities Dark Swipe *He can fly in his Reborn form *He has incredible strength *He has incredible speed Weaknesses Other Information Name: Xilax the Hedgehog Age: 20 (physically), 1500+ (chronologically) Gender: Male Species: Demon hedgehog Height: 3'3" Weight: 77lbs Relatives: Unknown parents, Shima the Hedgehog (daughter), Hali the Hedgehog (daughter), Shadow the Hedgehog (partial son) Romantic Interests: Mespira the Sorceress Birthplace: Unknown Alias: "Father" Alignment: Villain Character Type: Power Moebian counterpart: Uknown Sol Dimension counterpart: Unknown Female counterpart: None Likes, Dislikes and Fears Likes Watching other in pain Manipulating others Being in control Teasing others Mespira Killing Darkness Dislikes No pain Feeling helpless Fears The light Themes Original The World by Nightmare Reborn One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Allies and Enemies Allies Cain the Wolf add your charas here if you want them to be allies (though they have to have interacted) Enemies Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Shima the Hedgehog Hali the Hedgehog Ruby the Goddess G.U.N. add your charas here if you want them to be enemies (though they have to have interacted) Notes *Xilax went through many name changes and designs before he became what he was. *Xilax is his creator's main villain. Gallery Ad72d9b9.jpg|Xilax the Hedgehog (Credits to ShadowNinetales on DA)